Under The Tree
by Jor-El Smith
Summary: Huey comtemplates about telling Jazmine how he truly feels about her. Huey & Jazmine are both 16. It's my 1st fanfic so R&R please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I don't own The Boondocks...Aaron Mcgruder does.


_**Under The Tree: A Boondocks Fanfic**_

16-year-old Huey Freeman stood under the Tree as he watched the mid-day sun shine on Woodcrest, his afro blowing with the light wind. The former domestic terrorist leaned against the Tree in deep thought, his permanent scowl stone on his face. It seemed the former terrorist was _now _the one being terrorized…by his own feelings and desires for a certain mulatto skinned female. Jazmine Dubois stayed on his mind during the day and haunted him in his dreams at night. Thinking about his dreams made Huey feel a stirring in his loins and recall why he came to the Tree in the first place.

(A few hours earlier)

It was Saturday, so he and Riley usually slept in a little. High school and junior high took its toll on them sometimes. He woke around ten 'o clock. After getting dressed he came into the living room and found Riley watching _Basketball Wives _on _BET_ while Granddad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, which was something that came few and far in between as the old man was truly at his last years.

"Good food, good foooood." Granddad sang as he finished cooking. "Come and get it boys. I made omelets."

Riley rushed past Huey to the kitchen table, "Finally! Took long enough Granddad,"

Huey took a seat at the table with an omelet in front of him. He was about to start eating when Riley said, "Damn Huey, you wake up wit that look on ya face?" hinting to his scowl.

"I don't see how you can't be smilin' wit all them dreams you be havin'" He added.

Huey's eyes widened as Riley began laughing at him.

"You should hear him Granddad. Oooh Jaz- -Ow!" Huey's foot connecting with his brother's ankle stopped him mid-sentence.

Granddad got up and the small hiss of the refrigerator opening hit the air. He pulled out an empty container of orange juice and glared at his grandsons.

"Who drank the last of my orange juice?"

Huey gave no reply and ate his breakfast.

"Oh, sorry Granddad." Riley spoke up. "Me and C-Murph was playin' some B-Ball and we got thirsty."

"And you couldn't go to the store and get some more?"

"It's just juice Granddad," Huey interjected knowing where the conversation was going to head. "I'll get you some more, all right."

After breakfast Huey sat in the living room flipping through TV channels looking for something to watch until Riley snatched the remote from him. Riley put _BET_ back on and asked his older brother, "You tell her yet?"

Huey let out a deep sigh, "No."

"Just tell her you feelin' her. You know Jazmine feelin' you. She been crushin' on you since we was little." Riley told him. "I ain't for all that gay ass heart-to-heart shit, but on the real Huey...you should her and stop bein' such a bitch."

Huey pondered his brother's words and stood up giving him no response. He grabbed his jacket from the living room closet.

"Where you goin'?" Riley asked.

"Out to think,"

So with that Huey journeyed to where he stood now, under the Tree.

(Present Moment)

Thinking on Riley's words he knew his younger brother was right. He should just tell Jazmine how he felt. If only he knew how. Huey was never accustomed to displaying his emotional feelings. According to everyone else, they'd only seen him smile four times and two those times were with Jazmine.

Suddenly, a soft voice called his name, "Huey!"

Looking down the hill, he saw the girl of his dreams running up it. When Jazmine reached him, she hugged tightly.

"Hey Jazmine," He said smiling secretly behind her back.

"I went to your house and Riley told me you were up here."

Huey broke away from her crouched down a bit, a look of uncertainty replacing his scowl.

"What's the matter?" Jazmine asked joining him at eye level.

"I'm just dealing with something,"

Jazmine put a concerned hand on his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?"

"You love me don't you, Jazmine?" He replied completely catching the girl off guard.

"What kind of question is that, Huey? You know I do...I've loved you since we were ten."

"Well...I uh..." Huey tried to say.

"Well...you what Huey?"

"I love you too." Huey said trying not to blush, but he failed.

"I knew it!" Jazmine said excitedly. "I was telling Cindy the other day that..."

Jazmine's words were silenced by Huey's lips passionately pressing against hers, his tongue swimming in her mouth.

Huey knew the kiss was brash, but it felt right as Jazmine began kissing him back. The kiss ended and Jazmine let out a cute giggle.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now," Huey confessed.

Standing up, Jazmine let out another laugh and ran down the hill yelling, "Daddy, Daddy...guess what; Huey loves me too!"

Watching the girl run down the hill, Huey couldn't help but let his smile shine through.

"Same old Jazmine," He said to himself before he raced after his love.


End file.
